The Potters
by zaterra02
Summary: Thirteen years ago, the Dark Lord attacked Longbottom Manor and was defeated by the baby Neville Longbottom. Or so said Dumbledore. The Potters have a huge secret, known only by their greatest allies... and a certain Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Hi everyone. This is another of my drabbles that may or may not be expanded.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fourteen years old Adam Potter ran into the clearing, seeing the TriWizard's cup. He couldn't believe it. He had arrived first. Adam smirked and ran, not noticing the acromantula in the shadows that spit a web against his legs. With a shout, Adam fell face first on the floor, turning himself in a quick movement and seeing a eight legged giant horror running against him. Adam rose his wand against it but before he could say the incantation, the back half of the acromantula was blasted to pieces and the front half fell in front of Adam Potter, who in turn cast a reducto, blasting it as well. The teen turned in the direction the spell had come and saw none other than his older brother, seventeen years old Harry Potter.

- Fancy meeting you here, bro. - Harry said with a grin, lowering his wand. Harry and Adam looked to each other and Adam grinned too, waving his wand and vanishing the acromantula's web, raising to his feet. Never for a moment his eyes left his brother's, both emerald green, inherited from their mother.

- Yeah, you know, I love creepy maze centers crawling with dangerous creatures. - Adam answer back, closing his hand in the handle of his wand. He breathed slowly.

- Are you ready? - Harry asked, losing the smile, adopting a very serious posture, mirrored by his brother.

- I am. - Adam replied, turning to the cup.

- Keep your wand ready. - Harry said, joining his brother, both walking towards the cup - Keep your defenses up and pay attention to your surroundings. If anything happens that you can't handle, run. Understand?

Adam nodded, clearly not enough for Harry.

- Adam...

- I do. - Adam replied nervously, looking towards his brother - I know what to do. Be careful too, all right?

Harry nodded and smirked to his brother.

- What did you tell her? - asked Harry with a teasing grin.

- That I was uneasy with the task and expected trouble. I also told her that I am completely in love with her and that I'd be waiting for a victory snog upon my return. - Adam said, not able to avoid the blushing while Harry chuckled - She laughed and gave me a motivational snog. What about you?

- I told her everything when I proposed, remember? - asked Harry with a smile - I had a hard time to convince her that we should be fine but in case of anything happened, I told her that I love her completely and that nothing would keep me from coming back for our wedding.

- Maybe I should have told her everything? - asked Adam - I didn't want her to...

- To late now, Adam.

- Rosey was too nervous. - Adam said in a serious tone after chuckling - And so was mum.

- Can you blame them? - asked Harry while they reached the cup - Even the old guys were off today.

- A day when the marauders are that stiff and silent can not bode anything good. - Adam agreed, looking to his brother.

Harry had closed his eyes focused himself and so did his brother. It was a battle magic technique, focusing their magic into protection.

- Whatever happens, I'm proud of you, Eyes. - Harry said, turning to his brother.

- No more than I am of you, Claws. - replied Adam. Both brothers disillusioned themselves and after disappearing completely, they both counted to three, reaching the cup and squeezing the handles. They felt the unmistakable feeling of the portkey and left the quidditch pitch of Hogwarts behind, reappearing in what seemed to be an old graveyard. The two brothers made no sound and waited.

- Where is the brat? - asked a rough man voice, after a couple of moments.

- Silence, you fool. - replied another voice.

The two brothers, still disillusioned, turned to the place where they had heard the voices, seeing two shapes hidden behind gravestones.

- There's no one here! - shouted the rough voiced man, revealing himself to be fat one, hidden behind a black robe with a white skull mask. A deatheater.

- Shut up, Goyle! - ordered another voice. Adam rolled his eyes. How stupid could these guys be? There were at least three and apparently none had much of a brain.

- It was a trap and the portkey charm is gone. - Harry whispered to Adam - Use your portkey.

Adam did it but nothing happened.

- Shit, they placed anti-portkey wards?! - whispered Adam in an angry tone.

- Move quietly. - Harry ordered - Let's leave this...

He never finished his sentence because by then, a new voice made itself be heard:

- They are here! They are disillusioned! Find them for the master, damn you! The brat and his brother are here!

Harry and Adam stopped after recognizing the voice. A couple of moments later, they saw the figure of Mad-Eye Moody appear near them, followed by at least ten more deatheaters.

- THERE! - shouted Moody, seeing Adam through their charm, thanks to his magical eye and casting a stupefy at him. By casting a protego shield, Adam's disillusionment spell fell and the younger Potter revealed himself.

- Capture him! - Moody shouted again. The deatheaters started to cast stupefy against Adam who rolled from his position and replied immediately with piercing hexes and reducto curses. For his part, Harry dropped the disillusionment spell and cast a strong cutting curse against a deatheater's throat and a reducto against his knee caps.

First blood was spilled when said deatheater fell to the floor with blood flowing from his throat. Luckily for the two brothers, the deatheaters came all from the same side, giving them a free route to run.

- Bombarda! - shouted Harry, casting the explosive curse against two deatheaters who were too close from each other. Adam cast a chain with a reducto, confringo and an expulso. While the reducto was focused on a deatheater, the confringo was used to create a small blast in the ground near another deatheater and the expulso to blast a gravestone to shards, creating more colateral damage between the deatheaters who cast incarcerous and stunners against the two brothers. Finally someone snapped and a reducto was casted against Harry, followed by someone casting the killing curse against them. None of the spells hit their marks and Harry cast an overpowered freezing charm on a deatheater chest, freezing her lungs and suffocating her to death.

The two brothers were quick and deadly and those deatheaters were no match for them. A fourteen years old boy and his seventeen years old brother were more than a match for fifteen deatheaters. Adam cast a cutting curse and cut one man's knee, causing him to fall. However, the deatheater was in the process of casting an expulso against Adam and the spell hit a gravestone near the younger Potter, making him fall on the floor. Harry noticed and after casting a successfully lancea fulgor that pierced another deatheater, cast a shield on his brother, continuing the battle.

With Adam on the ground and with only four death eaters remaining, Harry Potter never noticed that Mad-Eye Moody had flanked the two brothers, accompanied by a fat bald man who carried something on his arms, who stayed behind.

- Avada Kedava! - shouted Moody. Harry turned around and saw the green light going against him. He ducked and replied with a black light, not noticing the killing curse hitting a deatheater behind him. Harry and Moody engaged in a duel of their own while Adam rose again to his feet. Adam neutralized the deatheaters behind his brother and turned back, seeing his brother fighting five deatheaters at once. Harry was winning against Moody and his ilk but before Adam could do anything, three more deatheaters shouted the killing curse at the same time as four of the five Harry was fighting. Adam couldn't do anything as he saw Harry overpowering Moody and being hit by seven green lights.

- NNNNNOOOOOO! HARRY! - Adam shouted, casting the black light spell against the deatheaters. Unfortunatly, Adam missed his target and Moody stunned him from behind. The last thing Adam saw was his brother's corpse, and felt tears in his eyes.

Adam woke up at a gruesome sight. In front of him was someone with strong similarities to Mad-Eye Moody. However, it seemed that his skin was melting and that he was getting younger.

- Hello, halfblood. So nice of you to join us. - said the Moody lookalike. Adam saw him and remembered what had happened. He looked around him and didn't see his brother.

- No... No... HARRY! - Adam shouted for his brother, tears coming to his eyes, remembering what he saw - I'm going to kill you, bastard. I'm going to flay you alive you filthy son of a bitch. I'll make you pay for what you have done! - to say that Moody was chocked was an understatement - I can see you're not Moody and I can smell polyjuice. Who are you? ANSWER ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

The death eater impersonator laughed and bowed to Adam.

- Bartemius Crouch Junior, at your service. A loyal servant of the dark lord.

- I'll kill you Crouch, mark my words! - shouted Adam in tears, to angry to notice the death eater shared the name with the ministry official that had disappeared some months before.

- After my lord rise again, Potter, you won't do anything. - mocked Crouch, whose face changed even more, becoming younger and with dark hair - I have to say I am curious why my lord wanted you and your brother competing instead of the Longbottom boy but it's not my place to ask my lord's designs.

Adam flinched at Crouch words and looked coldly at him.

- But for now, we are ready for my lord's rebirth and I can say my lord has waited for this moment for fourteen years, isn't that right, Wormtail?

Adam's head turned immediately to the fat bald man that had appeared next to Crouch.

- YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HARRY! - shouted Adam. Wormtail didn't even flinch.

- It's time. - the former marauder turned traitor said, drawing a knife and cutting Adam's arm with it, wetting the blade of the knife with Adam's blood and dripping it into a small vial. The Potter boy screamed in pain and focused that pain in anger and the anger into his magic, as his brother has instructed him, intending to free himself. Wormtail went back to a massive black cauldron and started to chant:

- Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. - Wormtail said, throwing a bone from a skeleton into the cauldron. Then he hesitated.

- Proceed, Wormtail. - shouted Crouch in an angry tone and Wormtail did so.

- Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you-you w-will r-revive your master. - Adam could only saw in disgust as Wormtail cut his own hand, throwing it to the cauldron. The traitor screamed in pain and whimpered but was forced to proceed after a quick cauterizing spell by Crouch. After that, Wormtail pick up the vial with Adam's blood and chanted again:

- Blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will re-resurrect your foe.

The cauldron shone with a green light, forcing both death eaters to step back. The contents bubbled and flames erupted from it. Eventually, the flames died and the light disappeared, only to reveal a grotesque spectacle of an homunculus to grow into a man shape.

The creature ended up becoming a pale man, with two slits passing for a nose and red eyes. His entire body was thin and lithe, resembling more of a serpent than a man. Adam had seen those eyes to many times in his nightmares. That was Lord Voldemort.

- My robes. - he ordered with a silky voice - And my wand.

Crouch robed his master and Wormtail handed him his wand. Adam payed no attention to the dark lord while he greeted his loyal servants and rewarded the traitor with a new hand. He was too busy trying to release himself from his magical bonds.

- And what do we have here? Adam Potter, the boy who lived. - announced Voldemort in a mocking voice, directed to Adam. Only then the teen turned to him with cold and fearless eyes.

- Voldemort... You truly are an ugly bastard. - Adam taunted. It was his Gryffindor nature. He knew that except for a miracle, he would die there so he taunted his nemesis, if not only to mock him. Which could be complete insanity too. Voldemort scowled and crucio'd Adam.

- You should respect your betters, boy, especially me, the greatest wizard in the world, who has even beaten death. - Voldemort announced, noticing his servants, who he had summoned moments before were arriving.

- You are not the greatest Wizard in the world! - shouted Adam loud and clear.

- Oh? - chuckled Voldemort - And I suppose that you consider Dumbledore to be the greatest wizard alive?

- Dumbledore is an old coot with delusions of grandeur, too attached to his own past and with a false sense of importance stuck up is ass. - came the reply of Adam Potter. The dark lord was amused by then, even curious while the rest of the deatheaters were confused on why the brat would have that opinion.

- Then tell me, Adam Potter, who is the greatest wizard alive? - laughed Voldemort.

- HARRY POTTER! - shouted Adam, with renewed tears in his eyes. He refused to accept his brother was dead, something Voldemort was keen to remember him:

- Your brother is dead, Adam Potter and this time, no one will save you. - Voldemort said with a smirk, addressing his inner circle servants.

With tears in his eyes, Adam focused his anger and wandless summoned his wand, which happened to be in the table next to the remains of the skeleton. By then, after crucio a couple of the inner circle deatheaters, Voldemort was telling them what had happened in the dreadful night of Halloween 1980. He told him how he went after the two children and how he decided it had to be Adam Potter. While his deatheaters fought the defenders, Voldemort killed old Longbottom widow, the last between him and the boys or so he thought. Before he could kill the Potter baby first, a young boy, who he came to learn later to be three year old Harry Potter, picked the old woman's wand and attempt to curse the dark lord with the killing curse. Of course, being a child, he said Abracadabra instead. However, a green light was produced and the dark lord evaded it, disarming Harry and pinning it to the wall by magic, promising to kill him after he killed the babies. The rest they knew. He cast the killing curse and somehow, Adam Potter, not Neville Longbottom, survived, destroying his body. It was a surprise to learn that Dumbledore had made such a mistake but since it made the dark lord's life easier, he didn't care at all.

The deatheaters heard in awe of their master and smirked at Dumbledore's failure.

- Voldemort! - shouted Adam, causing the dark lord and all deatheaters to look at him. In a swift movement, Adam casted a Bombarda, which the dark lord blocked and ducked from a Lightning spell before casting a crucio at the boy. Adam evaded it and cast an expeliarmus and a cutting spell pointing to the dark lord's legs. The dark lord dodge those too, although a deatheater behind him didn't.

- Aquamenti Maximus! - shouted Adam, wetting the dark lord and his surroundings. Not familiar with that technique, the dark lord was baffled and angry, sending an avada kedava against Adam Potter for the disrespect. Adam dodge and cast another spell:

- Glacius Totalis! - Voldemort realized what the teen intended and cast a quick drying charm on himself, least he would be freezing and his movements reduced. Angry, the dark lord cast a blood boiling curse and an expulso against a gravestone, sending Adam to the ground.

- And now, Adam Potter, the real boy who lived will finally die... - Voldemort announced. Adam didn't listen him.

- Mum, Dad, Rosey, Sirius, Remus, Harry... Hermione... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for failing you. - Adam mumbled, listened by the dark lord - I was weak.

- Fear not, Potter, I will send you your family and your mudblood girlfriend into afterlife. Ava...

He never finished because his deatheaters behind him started to scream in pain and agony. The dark lord turned around and saw several cut in half while others were simply pale and pointing to the sky, where the flaming whip had come. Adam heard a shriek. The shriek from an eagle.

- Who is there? - shouted the dark lord into the night, clearly not happy.

- I AM! - Adam recognized Harry's voice from his left and saw his older brother casting a depulso charm against the dark lord, who was so distraught by Harry's appearance that he was caught by it and thrown back some meters against a gravestone.

Adam could only witness in awe as his brother stood against the dark lord and his minions who were clearly afraid of Harry. Clearly someone who stood against the dark lord was not someone to be trifled with. However, some tried their luck and cast an Avada Kedava at Harry who casted his black light spells and lightning spells.

- Enough with the self pitting, Adam, get up and fight. I can't take them on my own! - Harry shouted, standing between his brother and their enemies.

Adam could only disagree at his brother's words.

- YES YOU CAN and I am standing with you nonetheless! - replied Adam, casting a black light spell against a blond deatheater, followed by a cutting curse knee high wide enough to catch two others. The two brothers moved as fast as they could, cursing all around of them, causing screams of pain, rage and desperation all among them. As Adam promised, he hit Wormtail with the flaying curse and Crouch was hit with a boneless curse in his chest and a lancea fulgor between his eyes. Not that the caster was pointing. Moments later, none but Voldemort and the two Potter brothers were left standing and for the first time in many years, Voldemort was afraid of the two teens.

- Surrender now, lord of worms. - ordered Harry, mocking the dark lord with a serious face. The dark lord snarled.

- You two could join me. - Voldemort said with his silkier voice - You are powerful, much more than my servants and under my tutelage, we could rule the world.

Adam rolled his eyes, pointing his wand to the dark lord.

- Is he really that stupid? - asked the fourteen years old Potter.

- My guess is that he is desperate. - replied his brother, ignoring the dark lord as if they hadn't their wands at him. The dark lord snarled.

- Don't ignore me! Serpensortia! - a black mamba jumped from his wand and Harry and Adam quickly step back.

- _Kill them!_ - ordered the dark lord in parseltongue.

- _Serpensortia! - _hissed the two brothers in parseltongue, shocking the dark lord who widened his eyes as he saw two cobras materializing before the brothers.

- _Help us against them! - _asked Adam, not ordering but a genuine request.

The cobras hissed in acknowledgement and while one attacked the black mamba the other attacked Voldemort, who waved his wand against it. His own pet Nagini jumped the cobra and both start fighting and in moments, the two cobras had engaged Nagini.

The battle resumed, no words exchanged between the combatants. Blood boilers, skin melters, killing curses, lightning lances, trip jinxes, glacius, stunners, everything was used between the three. The Potters knew by then that Voldemort was more powerful than they believed, even more powerful than Dumbledore if their information was any good but they were two, they were Potters and more important than that, they were a team. By the corner of the eye, Harry noticed that Nagini was killing the last cobra and with a flick of his left wrist, drew his second wand a cast fiendfyre against the snake. It never had a chance and as soon as the flames hit her, the giant snake hissed in pain and tossed around only to stop, immobile, silent and engulfed by blue flames. A green cloud and a scream came from the snake but none paid it attention. With two wands, Harry redouble his effort in a barrage of curses and Voldemort had to defend himself from three wands. Just as he cursed the two Potters, Adam to drew a second wand. The two Potters seemed to dance with their wands, their movements were fluid, light and their spells packed quite a punch.

Voldemort was hit with a bludgeoning hex, a reducto in the shoulder that crushed his bones but didn't destroyed it totally, an expeliarmus that took his wand from him, quickly destroyed by another reducto and a flaming incarcerous, binding the dark lord.

It was over. Adam was sweating and panting but Harry only had an accelerated breathing.

- Curse you, Potters! You will never be able to kill me! Lord Voldemort is immortal! - the dark lord shouted - It doesn't matter that the brat is the boy who lived, you'll never be able to kill me.

- Is that so? - asked Adam in a cold voice, pointing his wand at the dark lord - Why don't I give it a try?

- Adam, wait. - ordered Harry, at which his brother turned to him.

- What? Are you believing him?

- Think for a moment, will you? - replied Harry in a cold tone - The killing curse rebound on you and hit him and still he didn't die. Why? Was it because the curse lost power? Was it because the killing curse can't be casted against ourselves? Or was it because that son of a bitch really did something to assure his immortality?

Adam breathed, calming himself, something that proved to be difficult with the dark lord laughing and speaking against them, not that they were listening, something that only infuriated the dark lord more, trying to unbind himself.

- If we deliver him to the DMLE, he will most certainly escape. - continued Harry - courtesy of his servants in the ministry. If we deliver him to the Department of Mysteries, I'd risk on the same assumption...

- What if we gave him a draught of living death and put him somewhere under fidelius? - asked Adam. It wasn't a bad idea and even Voldemort shut up to listen to the two boys, speaking of his demise as if he was nothing more than a nuisance. Who were these two?

- We would have to be sure that the place was safe and even those under the draught need to be given nutrient potions. Magic only keeps us so far...

- Good point. - replied Adam - We don't need him do die of thirst and hunger and escape...

- I have an idea... - said Harry, his eyes flashing - It is dangerous but won't kill him and in the worst case scenario he'll be trapped for all eternity.

Both Adam and Voldemort widened their eyes.

- None can trap me, Potter. Release me and I shall give you and yours a quick death.

- Silencio. - whispered Adam, wand pointing to Voldemort. No sound came from the dark lord and he was quite angry.

- What is it? - asked Adam.

- Get behind me and look away. Whatever you do, don't look. - ordered Harry in a serious tone. Whenever he did that, things were really serious and he was to be listened. Adam nodded and went back to back with Harry, protecting his back.

- Gorgon! - said Harry and a bright light and a sound that seemed to be rocks clashing in each other was heard.

- It's done. - said Harry - You can look now.

Adam looked back to Voldemort and was in shock as he saw a stone statue instead of the dark lord.

- Wow! How did you...? . asked Adam, to which his brother merely grinned.

- It's an old greek spell, used by a paselmouth witch called Medusa. You know the myth.

- Oh yeah, the monster that turned people to stone.

- That's the one. There is a counter curse but it can only be performed by the same who casted the curse and while like that, he is immortal and requires no sustenance.

- So, you could have done that in the battle? - asked Adam, not really understanding why his brother hadn't do it. Harry whispered something and blushed.

- What was that? - asked Adam.

- I said it was the first time I did it. - replied Harry, making Adam laugh - And I wouldn't use it risking you.

Hearing risking, Adam snapped.

- What the hell was that back there? How could you be so careless and let them hit you with seven killing curses? - Adam eyes were teary and he quickly hugged his brother, sobbing - You could have died... you should be dead...

Adam let go of his brother embrace.

- How?

- Magic and a lot of luck. - replied Harry, revealing a medallion inside his robes, a medallion given to him by his bethroded, Daphne Greengrass, seventh year like him - I studied the AK and was able to create a prototype shield with the medallion that could block it. Or it was supposed to block it. It took a lot of magic but apparently the seven AKs were too much because it turned them into stunners, I believe, I am not really sure. I woke up because my magic fought the stunners. - Adam was wide eyed. His big brother was awesome. No doubt why his father and uncles always joked he was Merlin's second coming - To why I was hit... bad luck? Distraction? I don't know...

Adam's answer came by a fist into Harry's nose.

- Then pay attention to your surroundings next time. - Adam shouted, much like Harry had done with him before, except the punch - Do you know what I felt seeing you being hit? Do you know what the family would feel? What about Daphne?

The anger of the younger Potter quickly faded and he hugged his brother again, to which he replied in the same way.

- We won, kid. - Harry whispered softly.

- And we have a very ugly garden ornament to prove it. - Adam replied, making Harry laugh - What are we doing with it?

- Gringotts? - suggested Harry? We placed him in the family vault while we coordinate with our allies to find an answer to his immortality.

- Fine by me but how are we supposed to take it there if... - a raised eyebrow from Harry replied Adam's question - Vindy?

At once, a house elf appeared before the two boys and she was angry.

- Do young masters know what they made master, mistress, young mistress, dog man, dog man family and wolf man and wolf man family, miss Greenie and miss Mione suffer by their foolishness?

Harry and Adam rose their eyebrows and looked to each other.

- What are you talking about, Vindy? - asked Harry, being immediately assaulted by the house elf, hugging him, passing after a long moment to Adam.

- The monitoring spell is still active. - revealed the house elf, shocking them - We at Hoggywarts saw everything yous have done.

- What?! - the two brothers shouted at the same time, with a mix of fear and dread - Daphne/Hermione is going to kill me.

Vindy grinned. The boys had just defeated the dark lord and his minions, fighting fearlessly and were terrified of their misses reactions.

- Mistress Lily and mistress Rosey too. - added the elf. They deserved it, for making her suffer like that.

- And I suppose you'll have something to say to, won't you? - asked Harry, more in fear than anything else.

- I changed your nappies, master, you can be sure Vindy has something to say. - the defiance was clear and both Harry and Adam gulped.

- We're so screwed. - Adam started to blabber - So but so screwed...

Harry simply hid his face in his hands and Vindy grinned before snapping her fingers.

- Mistress Lily sends potions for yous. - the elf announced, handing them a vial each. Adam drank it immediately while Harry took his time.

- I love you Hermione! - shouted Adam, after gaining a bit more of courage. Harry and Vindy looked at him as if he was mad.

- What the hell was that for? - asked Harry, not hiding a grin - You really think Hermione won't curse you just because of that?

- No, but at least she may consider it and curse me less. - confessed Adam - She's scary when she's mad at me, you know?

Harry snorted.

- Potter Men luck. - he said. Adam looked at him, not understanding and so did Vindy. Harry noticed and smirked - It's a theory of mine concerning all Potter males. I have no idea if it is suitable for Potter born females too. OK, let's start with good luck. A Potter male always falls for the smartest, brightest and most beautiful woman. Consider your relation with Hermione. She is beautiful and considered as the smartest witch of her age, right? - At Adam's nod, he continued - Daphne is the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts, and yes I'm also counting Fleur, and is considered by all as the smartest witch of her age. - Adam was beginning to see a pattern - Let's consider mum, she is quite a looker herself and she was...

- The brightest witch of her age, ok, I am definitively seeing the patter here.

- Even grandmother Dorea. - finished Harry with a grin.

- Ok, and the rest? - asked Adam quite curious.

- They all have a short temper concerning the Potter men. - revealed Harry. Adam snorted before starting to laugh and Harry chuckled. Even Vindy hid a laughter.

- By the way, speaking of Fleur, did you ever noticed her using her allure on you for the past months? - asked Adam, truly curious.

- She did? - asked Harry innocently while Adam rolled his eyes, mumbling something about ten galleons.

- Maybe we should just face the music. - Turning to Vindy, Harry started to speak but the elf stopped him.

- It will take only a moment and then Vindy take yous back to Hoggywarts. - Vindy popped away, taking with her Voldemort, to place inside the Potter's Vault for safekeeping. As promised, Vindy popped back in just a few moments, enough for Adam grow pale and Harry get nervous.

- We're so screwed. - were Adam's last words before popping into Hogwarts quidditch pitch, where the third task had taken place a couple of hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Chapter 2**

The entire student body of Hogwarts, save for the two Hogwart's champions currently in the maze were excited. So far, the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum and the Beuxbatons champion Fleur Delacour had resign the task and because of that, it was a secured Hogwarts victory. It only remained to know which Potter brother would do it. They were accompanying the task thanks to a monitoring charm that projected everything in the sky above the maze.

Slytherin house supported their champion. Shouts of Harry echoed thought the field. Gryffindor house couldn't be left behind and were also cheering for their champion, Adam Potter. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were divided but nothing mattered. Either Harry or Adam would won. Slytherins didn't like Gryffindors but because of Harry, they had opened an exception to his brother. Gryffindors weren't fond of the snakes either but Adam and Harry's relationship had been an inspiration for them ever since Adam's first year. It was a strange thing when Adam's name came out of the cup but after Adam's wizard oath, everyone knew better than to accuse him of lying and cheating into the tournament. Well, almost everyone. Longbottom and Weasley were exceptions and there were moments when Draco Malfoy angered Harry Potter. Why would Adam Potter try to steal his brother's glory when he took him in so much high esteem?

In the front stands were Gryffindor's bookworm Hermione Granger, Adam's girlfriend of the past two years, Daphne Greengrass, ice queen of Slytherin, Harry Potter's bethroded and Rose Potter, Harry and Adam's younger sister, Ravenclaw's prodigy. Behind them were Lily and James Potter, accompanied by Remus and Sarah Lupin, Sirius and Andrea Black and Cyrus and Isabella Greengrass. While the grownups were enjoying the show their sons and nephews were giving, they were also afraid of the worst.

James looked to the juri's stand and saw Dumbledore with a calculating look. He didn't even bother to look to Frank and Alice Longbottom and their son Neville, the so called the boy who lived. James suppressed a snorted and squeezed her wife's hand, trying to soothe both their nerves.

Gryffindor shouted loud as they saw Adam entering the center of the maze where the cup was.

- Get the cup, Adam! - shouted Hermione, raising from her seat with all the commotion. Daphne smirked. The girl was really excited. Suddenly everyone gasped as they saw the acromantula attack Adam and silence fell when half of it was blasted.

- It's Harry! - someone shouted and the noise returned, calling for both Adam or Harry to get to the cup.

_- Fancy meeting you here, bro. - Harry said with a grin, lowering his wand._

- What the hell are you doing, get the cup! - shouted Daphne, gaining a glare from Hermione.

- Get up, Adam! - shouted Hermione. Rose laughed. She was concerned but couldn't help it. Her "future sisters" were too funny to miss.

_- Yeah, you know, I love creepy maze centers crawling with dangerous creatures._

- Stop talking already and get the damn cup. - shouted Hermione before realizing what she had said and blushed. Daphne and Rose laughed and the Potters smirked.

- Hermione! - mocked Lily, caused the brown haired girl to blush even more.

_- Are you ready?_

In that moment, the cheers paused. Everyone noticed the change in posture of both Potters. They became more intense, colder even.

_- I am._

_- Keep your wand ready. Keep your defenses up and pay attention to your surroundings. If anything happens that you can't handle, run. Understand?_

Both brothers walked together to the cup, to the surprise of everyone.

- What the hell? - shouted someone.

- Is this their idea of house unity? - asked another someone. It could be. Both Hogwarts champions, both Potters, one Slytherin and another Gryffindor, claiming the cup would promote unity, more than they had already done in the past four years.

_- What did you tell her? _- That earned the interest of everyone in the stands. Clearly Harry was asking Adam about Hermione.

_- _That I was uneasy with the task and expected trouble_. I also told her that I am completely in love with her and that I'd be waiting for a victory snog upon my return. She laughed and gave me a motivational snog. What about you? - _Hermione got a color that could make a tomato jealous while everyone snickered, especially Daphne and Rose.

- So that's where you were. - mocked Rose.

- Oh hush. - replied Hermione.

_- I told her everything when I proposed, remember? I had a hard time to convince her that we should be fine but in case of anything happened, I told her that I love her completely and that nothing would keep me from coming back for our wedding. - _Daphne felt a sting in her chest. The excitement relieved her nervousness but she was really concerned. He did convince her that all should be fine but still... Hermione looked at her, not understanding what was happening. Rose looked to Daphne and saw how nervous she was and squeezed her hand.

_- Maybe I should have told her everything?_ _I didn't want her to..._

_- To late now, Adam. - _Now Hermione was worried. By then, she knew something was happening, something dangerous related with the fact that Adam's name came out of the cup. The reason Adam tried to tell her but couldn't and she understood it was a Potter family secret. She accepted and made him promise to be careful, not loving him less.

- Hermione. - Daphne called, giving her her hand. Whatever happened, they had each other. Hermione knew it could be bad.

_- Rosey was too nervous. And so was mum. - _Rose gulped. Was she so transparent?

_- Can you blame them? Even the old guys were off today._

_- _Hey! - shouted the marauders, feeling insulted. However it was a half felt indignation. They felt they had aged decades in the last hours.

_- A day when the marauders are that stiff and silent can not bode anything good._

Hermione heard someone squeal at the stand but didn't care at all. She was too concerned with her boyfriend.

_- Whatever happens, I'm proud of you, Eyes._

_- No more than I am of you, Claws. - _Only seven people understood the exchange and held their breaths while everyone didn't understand why the two brothers were behaving so strangely or why they had disillusioned themselves. Flitwick squeaked something about a extraordinary charm work and wanted to give points. Suddenly the image distorted and changed completely. The maze began to vanish but there was no one in the center. A big commotion began and only then they looked to the projection, seeing what seemed to be a graveyard.

- Oh no. Oh no, my babies! - shouted Lily, having to be held by James before she attacked the jury.

- What the hell is the meaning of this? - shouted James Potter in his best lord voice - Where are my sons?

_- Where is the brat?_ - they heard a voice ask. Everyone shut up and looked back to the projection_._

_- Silence, you fool._

_- There's no one here! - _everyone saw a fat man, hidden with a black robe with a white skull mask and everyone gasped. That man was a deatheater. Everyone paled and some fainted.

_- Shut up, Goyle! _

_- It was a trap and the portkey charm is gone. - _Everyone heard Harry's voice whisper. Thank Merlin that the charm raised the volume too_ - Use your portkey._

- What is going on here? - asked Minister Fudge, getting red by the minute. Not only he recognized the voices and the name of Goyle as citizens of good standing, Goyle was dressed as a deatheater.

- I would like to know the answer to that as well, minister. - shouted James, intimidating him as he approached with a iron clad face - What the hell?

_- Shit, they placed anti-portkey wards?! - _Adam's voice said. Things were getting dangerous by the minute, everyone knew that. If only they knew. The Potters were very nervous. The plan wasn't working at all. Hermione and Daphne were immediately after them in concern.

_- Move quietly. Let's leave this... _

_- They are here! They are disillusioned! Find them for the master, damn you! The brat and his brother are here! - _shouted a voice everyone recognized as Mad-Eye Moody. After a quick glance, James noticed the retired Auror wasn't there.

The sight of Moody appear heading a group of at least ten people dressed as deatheaters was scary to say the least.

_- THERE! - _Moody shouted. That moment, all hell broke loose. Moody cast a spell and Adam had to broke his own to cast a protego, revealing himself.

- Adam! - cried Hermione, becoming very agitated and nervous. Daphne and Rose were too.

_- Capture him! - _shouted Moody. A fight started that moment. Everyone was shocked seeing Moody and the deatheaters but they became in awe as they saw Adam roll and starting to cast his own spells against the deatheaters. Harry dropped his own spell and started his own volley. Bodies started to pile and everyone saw the Potter brother's real power. They all knew they were amazing duelers, even better than the boy who lived Nevile Longbottom but to see them in real battle and not in a training duel was indeed something no one ever thought to see. They were quick, mean and ruthless. Everyone was in awe, especially their girlfriends. They didn't know that side of them. Even the teachers and ministry officials were shocked and in awe. Dumbledore was afraid. The two boys were too powerful and had to be brought under his wing to help young Neville for the greater good.

Hermione gasped when she saw Adam being thrown in the air and falling, after a gravestone blew up next to him. She was about to cry when Harry cast a shield spell on his brother and cast a lance of light to kill another deatheater.

No one noticed Mad-Eye flanking the two brothers, everyone was too busy watching in awe as Harry fought multiple deatheaters.

_- Avada Kedava! - _the hated sound was cast by Moody and the green light crossed the air to Harry, who ducked it and replied with an unknown black light spell.

- Go Harry! - shouted someone as the eldest Potter engaged Moody in a duel and four other deatheaters. Harry quickly got fans shouting for him and he truly was winning. Daphne simply had her hands crossed and wanted nothing more than to jump in the fight and fight next to her beloved. But she couldn't.

_- Avada Kedava! - _multiple voices shouted at the same time. Time stopped. People gasped. People couldn't believe what they saw. It took seven killing curses to bring down Harry Potter.

- NO! HARRY! - shouted Daphne, falling in her knees on the floor, crying. Her mother gasped for what she saw and quickly ran to her daughter, holding her while she cried. Elizabeth also cried for the teen who was to become her son-in-law. Hermione was shocked. Her eyes were teary but she didn't even moved. Rose was crying and could only deny what she saw. She threw herself to Hermione, crying and sobbing and only that brought Hermione out of her shock, holding the twelve year old in her arms while she hugged her and cried her soul for the man she considered to be her brother and mentor.

Sirius and Remus almost blew up and despite the need of revenge, they didn't know where the cubs were and so, had to resign themselves to see their cub fall and comfort their wives who were sobbing for their green eyed nephew. Lily wailed and sobbed for her baby and James held her, looking in tears and anger at the body of his firstborn felled by seven killing curses.

No one could really believe what they saw. Slytherin house was appalled. Their king, Harry Potter had been killed. Apart one or two elements of the house, everyone was shocked and had tears to shed. The rest of Hogwarts felt the same way, especially the faculty. Even Snape was shocked. He may not have shown it, but he was fond of the elder Potter.

_- NNNNNOOOOOO! HARRY! - _Adam shout echoed through the field, everyone noticed the pain and the anger felt in that moment by Adam Potter. They saw him cast a spell but was stunned from behind.

- ADAM! - cried Hermione. Lily was no better, she had just lost her two boys. James was angry and teary and wanted answers.

- What the hell was that? - he asked, catching Bagman by the throat and demanding answers - What the fuck was that that just cost me my two sons?

Bagman was in shock and couldn't answer.

- James, please, I know it is a emotional moment... - Dumbledore began. James punched Dumbledore in the nose, breaking it with a crunch, for the shock of all present.

- Where are my sons? - he asked again.

- James! Quickly. - Remus called.

Hermione, Rose, Daphne and Elizabeth were hugged to each other, crying their hearts out. Cyrus Greengrass hid her face in her hands and tried to held back his own tears but couldn't, especially when his youngest Astoria showed up, clearly crying. Cassiopeia Black, Sirius and Andrea Black eight year daughter, came also to her patents from her place in the stand near her Gryffindor friends and threw herself onto her mother and father, crying for her cousin.

_- Hello, halfblood. So nice of you to join us. - _Moody voice sounded again - Everyone looked immediately up and saw a Moody lookalike, his skin melting and his face changing.

_- No... No... HARRY! I'm going to kill you, bastard. I'm going to flay you alive you filthy son of a bitch. I'll make you pay for what you have done! - _if the Moody look alike was shocked for Adam's words, everyone at Hogwarts was much more. Adam was always a calm, quiet boy. To hear something like that from him was a shock _- I can see you're not Moody and I can smell polyjuice. Who are you? ANSWER ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

The death eater clearly was mocking Adam and everyone hated him in that moment.

_- Bartemius Crouch Junior, at your service. A loyal servant of the dark lord._

The ministry workers and the faculty gasped. The Greengrass elders, the Potters, Sirius ad Remus also gasped. He was supposed to be dead in Azkaban.

_- I'll kill you Crouch, mark my words!_

_- After my lord rise again, Potter, you won't do anything. - _by then, Crouch face was younger, clearly not Moody. However, it was his promise of the dark lord rise again that left all speechless_ - I have to say I am curious why my lord wanted you and your brother competing instead of the Longbottom boy but it's not my place to ask my lord's designs._

Whispers began immediately. It had been the dark lord to put Adam's name in the cup? Why? James, Lily, Rose, Sirius, and Remus flinched. Hermione was teary looking at her boyfriend defiance in the face of danger.

_- But for now, we are ready for my lord's rebirth and I can say my lord has waited for this moment for fourteen years, isn't that right, Wormtail?_

_- _That fucking traitor! - shouted the marauders at the same time. Another squeal was silenced by the marauders outburst and what they had seen. Peter Pettigrew was with the deatheaters.

_- YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!_

_- It's time. - _everyone gasped and feared the worst when he drawed a knife and cut open a wound in Adam's arm, extracting some of his blood to a small vial. After that, the traitor went to a cauldron and began to chant:

_- Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. - Wormtail said, throwing a bone from a skeleton into the cauldron. Then he hesitated._

_- Proceed, Wormtail. - shouted Crouch in an angry tone and Wormtail did so._

_- Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you-you w-will r-revive your master. - Adam could only saw in disgust as Wormtail cut his own hand, throwing it to the cauldron. The traitor screamed in pain and whimpered but was forced to proceed after a quick cauterizing spell by Crouch. After that, Wormtail pick up the vial with Adam's blood and chanted again:_

_- Blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will re-resurrect your foe._ - No one dared to speak or to make a sound. They were in awe and in fear of what could happen next. And they all saw a grotesque sight. The cauldron shone with a green light, forcing both death eaters to step back. The contents bubbled and flames erupted from it. Eventually, the flames died and the light disappeared, only to reveal a grotesque spectacle of an homunculus to grow into a man shape. The creature ended up becoming a pale man, with two slits passing for a nose and red eyes. His entire body was thin and lithe, resembling more of a serpent than a man.

Only the adults had ever seen him but all knew who he was. Everyone witnessed in fear while Lord Voldemort was robed and took his wand back. Everyone was in awe when he gave a new wand to Pettigrew, who had cut his own for the ritual. However, everyone was in awe when Voldemort addressed Adam Potter.

_- And what do we have here? Adam Potter, the boy who lived. - _Voldemort revelation confused everyone, especially the Longbottoms, Dumbledore and the ministry. Whispers began again.

_- Voldemort... You truly are an ugly bastard. - _Adam taunted. Some people chuckled nervously and some were outraged, However, these were silenced quickly, either by magic or by a fist in their mouths. Hermione wanted to laugh but couldn't, imagining Adam's fate at that monster's hands. James and the Marauders felt proud for Adam's bravery in the face of danger. Off course, when Voldemort crucio'd Adam, they flinched.

_- You should respect your betters, boy, especially me, the greatest wizard in the world, who has even beaten death. - _Everyone noticed by then that other deatheaters were arriving_._

_- You are not the greatest Wizard in the world! - _Adam's reply echoed again in the winds_._

_- Oh? And I suppose that you consider Dumbledore to be the greatest wizard alive?_

_- Dumbledore is an old coot with delusions of grandeur, too attached to his own past and with a false sense of importance stuck up is ass. - _came the reply of Adam Potter. The marauders laughed, the staff and part of the ministry workers was outraged and Dumbledore fumed. The students were confused. Why would a Gryffindor think that?

_- Then tell me, Adam Potter, who is the greatest wizard alive?_

_- HARRY POTTER! - _Adam shouted again. That single shout silenced everyone in the quidditch pitch. Tears return to many eyes, especially when the dark lord spoke again.

_- Your brother is dead, Adam Potter and this time, nor he nor anyone will save you. _

No one paid attention to Adam after that, after some punishments, the dark lord began to speak to his deatheaters, detailing all that had happened October 31st, 1981. Everyone heard every word, the reasons why Voldemort had gone after Neville Longbottom were a mystery. The dark lord told them about the prophecy, of which he only knew the beginning. The dark lord had learned that two children were suitable candidates. Adam Potter and Neville Longbottom. Thanks to Wormtail, the dark lord learned that both families would be together at Longbottom manor in the Halloween and decided to attack with three of his most trusted. While his servants took care of the families (and apparently failed to do so), the dark lord went to the nursery, where he killed the old Longbottom widow, the last between him and the boys or so he thought. Before he could kill the Potter baby first, who he believed to be the one of the prophecy, a young boy, who he came to learn later to be three year old Harry Potter, picked the old woman's wand and attempt to curse the dark lord with the killing audience at Hogwarts was in awe with the tale of Harry's bravery before the dark lord at the age of three. Worthy of Gryffindor.

_- Of course, being a child, he mutilated the incantation and said Abracadabra instead. Imagine my surprise when a killing curse green spell came from the wand against me. The boy must have been powerful even at that age. - _The dark lord said and no one lost the curiosity in Voldemort's voice. The dark lord continued his story, saying he pinned Harry to the wall and made him see while he would kill his brother, the Longbottom and only then him. The killing curse he had cast against Adam Potter, not Neville Longbottom, somehow rebounded and hit him, destroying his mortal shell but not his spirit and Adam Potter lived with a lightning scar while Neville somehow got a s shaped scar. Everyone looked at Neville and his parents and at Dumbledore, who had made the announcement of the boy who lived all those years before. It looked that the minister of magic was angry with Dumbledore but no one cared, since the real boy who lived had been captured.

Daphne didn't hear a word, she was too concerned sobbing in her mother arms. Rose heard everything. She already knew that, as did all Potters, Sirius and Remus and now Daphne. Hermione heard everything and wanted to cry even more for Adam. She only felt Rose hugging her. Minerva McGonagall wanted to address the Potters but one look at them told her they did know all that had been said and also that she shouldn't disturbed them least she wanted to be cursed.

Neville and his parents initiated a tantrum, defending that Neville was the boy who lived but no one cared. It wasn't even funny to laugh. Only Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville's best friend and girlfriend believed him to be the real boy-who-lived, especially after years of insulting the Potters and Hermione.

_- Voldemort! - _Everyone heard Adam's voice and saw him standing free and with his wand in hand, casting a bombarda against the dark lord. He defended that and a lightning spell, casting a crucio that Adam avoided.

- Run away, you idiot! - shouted Rose in anger and tears. Only then she recalled that in his brother's place, she would do the same thing for Harry.

Adam casted an expelliarmus and a cutting spell, spells that the dark lord avoided but a minion behind them didn't.

Rose recognized Ice Lore when Adam sprayed an aquamenti over the dark lord. She knew a glacius spell was inbound and she felt disappointed that Adam missed his chance for not doing it soundless. An expulso hit a gravestone and Adam lost his balance, falling on the ground and losing his wand.

_- And now, Adam Potter, the real boy who lived will finally die... _

- No, not Adam too. - shouted Lily. James was white and Hermione wanted to faint.

_- Mum, Dad, Rosey, Sirius, Remus, Harry... Hermione... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for failing you. I was weak._

- No, son, no you weren't. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you... - whispered James Potter in tears, seeing his son facing his death with more bravery James or the Marauders had ever seen or shown. Hermione sobbed in the floor and couldn't even see.

_- Fear not, Potter, I will send you your family and your mudblood girlfriend into afterlife. Ava..._

The dark lord was interrupted by screams of pain and agony. Turning around, he saw several cut in half while others were simply pale and pointing to the sky, where they had seen a flaming whip coming. It was then that a shriek was heard. An eagle's shriek.

Daphne rose that moment and looked to the image. Rose did it too and Hermione was ripped from her sobs. The marauders and Lily turned with widened eyes to the image for they too had recognized the shriek. It was no mere eagle shriek. It was a declaration of war, a promise of pain and vengeance.

_- Who is there?_

_- I AM! - _a voice echoed in the pitch, recognized by all. Everyone widened their eyes as they knew what they had heard was impossible. It couldn't be. However, when he casted a depulso against the dark lord, throwing him away from Adam, everyone was convinced.

- HARRY! - several voices shouted at the same time in glee, none louder or happier than Daphne's.

_- Enough with the self pitting, Adam, get up and fight. I can't take them on my own! - _Harry shouted, standing between his brother and their enemies.

Everyone was in awe of the power the elder Potter carried and how intimidating he looked. Rose couldn't help it.

- Kill that son of a bitch! - the Ravenclaw shouted and no one admonished her for her language.

_- YES YOU CAN and I am standing with you nonetheless! - _shouted Adam. The battle restarted and everyone saw as the deatheaters, purebloods and considered to be the elite were defeated by two teenage boys who reaped them as straw. The Potters cursed all around them, causing screams of pain, rage and desperation all among their enemies_. _Wormtail and Crouch were killed and moments later, none but Voldemort and the two Potter brothers were left standing. For the first time in many years, Voldemort was afraid. Of two teens, nonetheless.

- I-I... - Flitwick was astonished. What he saw was glorious, ingenious and beautiful. He should know, he was a master duelist.

_- Surrender now, lord of worms. - _Harry's voice sounded again, threatening to the point everyone shivered but at the same time, mocking the dark lord.

_- You two could join me. - _Voldemort said with his silkier voice_ - You are powerful, much more than my servants and under my tutelage, we could rule the world._

_- Is he really that stupid? - _Hadn't everyone seen the Potter brothers decimate the deatheaters, they would be considered fools for mocking the dark lord. As it turned out, their mockery of the dark lord inspired everyone to stand with the Potters.

_- My guess is that he is desperate._

_- Don't ignore me! Serpensortia! - _screams sounded as everyone saw a snake jump from the dark lord wand. However, despite the step back, the two brothers wouldn't be intimidated. Both of them hissed in parseltongue and two royal cobras appeared in front of them. Everyone knew that Harry Potter was a parselmouth. He used it to speak to the dragon in the first task and got full marks for it. Except for Karkaroff. To discover that Adam was one too... yet, Harry and Adam were brothers. People started to wonder about the Potters, for the first time in thirteen years. Should they look at them, they would see the two Potter parents, their daughter, their closest friends, the Blacks and Lupins, Granger and the Greengrasses cheering for the Potter brothers. It was a strange mix. A light family, allied with muggleborns, a werewolf who married a halfblood, the last lord of a dark family and his muggleborn wife and daughter and a neutral family. Such were the thoughts of Dumbledore.

While the cobras fought, the battle between the three wizards continued, much to the astonishment of the entire crowd. Voldemort was losing ground against the two brothers, even being more powerful. Harry drew a second wand and cast a blue flame spell against the snake that was Voldemort's familiar. Everyone saw the snake hissing in pain and tossed around only to stop, immobile, silent and engulfed by blue flames and some saw a green shade vanish from the carcass. Using both wands, Harry redoubled the fight and Adam followed his example. Suddenly there were four wands against Voldemort and it seemed that the Potter brothers became even more dangerous.

Eventually, as they saw the exchange of lethal spells, everyone rose in their seats when Harry's spells hit Voldemort: a bludgeoning hex, a reducto in the shoulder, an expeliarmus from Adam, that took the dark lord wand from him, quickly destroyed by a reducto from Adam and a flaming incarcerous from Harry, binding completely.

The cheers were loud. No one in the stands was silent. People jumped, some hugged each other, some kissed, Slytherin was throwing the greatest party, their king and his brother had just beaten the dark lord. Harry had always lead them to victory and glory. No one ever doubt his worth but Harry had settled in stone his right to forever lead Slytherin.

It also seemed that Gryffindor had found someone to look up to in Adam's person. Adam proved to be more than a fantastic seeker, a heart breaker and the second best student in their year, behind Hermione. He was a mean dueler who had paired up with his meaner brother to beat the darkest lord in two centuries.

Dumbledore was appalled. Harry and Adam had beaten the dark lord, although it had been Harry's final chain that had done the trick and proved to be more powerful than they should. That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. He had to minimize the damage if he wanted to save his reputation as the leader of the light. He had to take the boys under his wing.

James and Lily shouted in happiness and snogged each other in a very lustful way. Not that anyone cared. Remus and Sarah followed their example and Sirius and Andrea danced around with their daughter before kissing, all the way shouting and glorifying their godsons, although it was a little exaggerated. Rose simply picked Cassiopeia, Hermione and Daphne and started to dance with her "sisters", dragging Astoria while Cyrus and Elizabeth followed the Potter's and Lupin's example. Hermione was giggling in happiness and wanted nothing more than find grab Adam and lead him to a broom cupboard. Daphne had never been so happy. After seeing Harry "die" she collapsed but after seeing her beloved in battle, defeating the dark lord, she never felt prouder and happier.

The sons and daughters of the deatheaters knew then that to follow the dark lord was folly when someone as the Potters would be standing against him. Harry Potter was their leader and Adam Potter was the boy who lived and their king apprentice.

Through all the festivities, the discussion between the two Potters and Voldemort wasn't heard until McGonagall shot her cannon spell. She wanted to know what was happening. At once, their attention was in the projection, although now they were grinning.

_- Think for a moment, will you? - _replied Harry in a cold tone_ - The killing curse rebound on you and hit him and still he didn't die. Why? Was it because the curse lost power? Was it because the killing curse can't be casted against ourselves? Or was it because that son of a bitch really did something to assure his immortality? If we deliver him to the DMLE, he will most certainly escape, courtesy of his servants in the ministry. If we deliver him to the Department of Mysteries, I'd risk on the same assumption... - _The minister and the officials were outraged with the idea but were silenced with a glare from the staff and the Potters, Sirius and Remus.

_- What if we gave him a draught of living death and put him somewhere under fidelius? - _asked Adam whileseveral gasped.

_- We would have to be sure that the place was safe and even those under the draught need to be given nutrient potions for time to time. Magic only keeps us so far..._

_- Good point. - replied Adam - We don't need him do die of thirst and hunger and escape..._

_- I have an idea... - _said Harry, his eyes flashing_ - It is dangerous but won't kill him and in the worst case scenario he'll be trapped for all eternity._

Everyone had understood the conversation so far. The dark lord had survived once to the killing curse, there was no reason why he wouldn't do it again, therefore, imprison him while studying a way to finish him completely and for good was the best course of action. If Harry truly had a way, he might just have solved the problem.

_- None can trap me, Potter. Release me and I shall give you and yours a quick death._

_- Silencio. - whispered Adam, wand pointing to Voldemort, as if he was a nuisance. _

_- What is it? - asked Adam._

_- Get behind me and look away. Whatever you do, don't look. - _Everyone in Hogwarts knew that when Harry spoke like that, he was to be obeyed. As Adam took his position behind his brother, everyone cover his eyes. The ministerial staff, Hogwarts staff and the visiting schools followed the example. After what they saw, nothing would surprise them.

They heard Harry mutter the spell and sounds of rock was heard.

_- It's done. - _they all heard Harry's voice_ - You can look now. _

Voldemort was turned to stone and most of the present were gaping like fish. They all wanted to know the answer to the question Adam made.

_- It's an old greek spell, used by a parselmouth witch called Medusa. You know the myth._

_- Oh yeah, the monster that turned people to stone._

- Medusa was a witch? - asked Hermione, entering on her curious mode - That's amazing!

_- That's the one. There is a counter curse but it can only be performed by the same who casted the curse and while like that, he is immortal and requires no sustenance._

_- So, you could have done that in the battle? - asked Adam, not really understanding why his brother hadn't do it. Harry whispered something and blushed._

_- What was that? - asked Adam._

_- I said it was the first time I did it. - _everyone was gapping again while Adam laughed_ - And I wouldn't use it risking you._

It was then that Adam snapped, shouting at Harry.

_- What the hell was that back there? How could you be so careless and let them hit you with seven killing curses? - _The anger faded quickly and Adam hugged his brother, sobbing. It was a heart rendering moment and many shed tears of happiness. Everyone knew how Adam looked up to his brother. Daphne felt jealous that Adam could be on Harry's arms and she couldn't _- You could have died... you should be dead... How? - _Not a sound was heard. Everyone wanted to know the same.

_- Magic and a lot of luck. - _replied Harry, revealing a medallion inside his robes. Daphne recognized the medallion. It was she that had given it to him _- I studied the AK and was able to create a prototype shield within the medallion that could block it. Or it was supposed to block it. It took a lot of magic but apparently the seven AKs were too much because it turned them into stunners, I believe, I am not really sure. I woke up because my magic fought the spells. - _Much like Adam, everyone was wide eyed. Daphne heard Sirius Black, Harry's godfather saying something about Harry being the second coming of Merlin and she was tempted to believe it. She looked at him and saw Lily give instructions to Vindy, the Potter elf - _To why I was hit... bad luck? Distraction? I don't know..._

Everyone flinched when Adam's fist hit Harry's nose_._

_- Then pay attention to your surroundings next time. Do you know what I felt seeing you being hit? Do you know what the family would feel? What about Daphne? - _Truly, Daphne didn't want to think about that. She felt a pain in her heart and sighed, thanking Merlin, Morgana and the gods for Harry's safety.

_- We won, kid. - _Harry whispered again after Adam hugged him again_._

_- And we have a very ugly garden ornament to prove it. - _Everyone laughed at Adam's bad joke_ - What are we doing with it?_

_- Gringotts? We placed him in the family vault while we coordinate with our allies to find an answer to his immortality._

It seemed that Minister Fudge and the ministry officials wanted to say something but thought better about it.

_- Fine by me but how are we supposed to take it there if... Vindy?_

At once, a house elf appeared before the two boys_._ Vindy, the Potter house elf. She had been with the family since James had been a baby, accompanied all three Potters growing up, had the utmost devotion for the Potters and already considered Hermione and Daphne as part of the family. Not only that, she was _angry._

_- Do young masters know what they made master, mistress, young mistress, dog man, dog man family and wolf man and wolf man family, miss Greenie and miss Mione suffer by their foolishness?_

To hear a house elf speak like that to his masters was unusual but to see it in first hand was very weird.

_- What are you talking about, Vindy? _- asked Harry, being immediately assaulted by the house elf, hugging him, passing after a long moment to Adam.

- Is the house elf mad? - asked someone, promptly ignored. Those who knew the elf grinned. They knew Vindy loved the boys and Rose.

_- The monitoring spell is still active. We at Hoggywarts saw everything yous have done. - _The reaction of the two brothers would create bets about their boggarts for years.

_- What?! Daphne/Hermione is going to kill me. - _They both shouted at the same time. Everyone laughed and James, Sirius and Remus fell on the floor. Lily, Sarah and Andrea chucked while Rose and Cassiopeia were in tears over the elder Potter children antics, almost rolling on the floor with their fathers and her uncles. Cyrus roared in laughter and Elizabeth wanted to hide her face in his chest. Even Astoria giggled. Daphne and Hermione looked at each other and blushed.

- Idiots. - mumbled Daphne, to which Hermione agreed with a nod.

They had just fearlessly beaten the dark lord and his minions and were terrified with their girlfriends reactions?

_- Mistress Lily and mistress Rosey too._

_- And I suppose you'll have something to say to, won't you? _- asked Harry Potter, Slytherin king, Older brother of the real boy who lived, his brother's master and one of the defeaters of the dark lord, scared shitless by a house elf, his girlfriend, his mother and sister's reactions to what had happened. How the mighty fall quickly. The Hogwarts students simply laughed.

_- I changed your nappies, master, you can be sure Vindy has something to say. - _they both gulped. Some went as far as consider the elf awesome.

_- We're so screwed. _- Adam started to blabber_ - So but so screwed..._

- Yes you are! - shouted someone from the stands, making everyone laugh again.

Harry simply hid his face in his hands and Vindy grinned before snapping her fingers.

_- Mistress Lily sends potions for yous. - _the elf announced, handing them a vial each. Adam drank it immediately while Harry took his time.

_- I love you Hermione! - _shouted Adam, after gaining a bit more of courage. Hermione was startled and blushed like a tomato, hearing the cat calls and the whistles.

_- What the hell was that for? - _asked Harry, not hiding a grin_ - You really think Hermione won't curse you just because of that?_

_- No, but at least she may consider it and curse me less. - _confessed Adam_ - She's scary when she's mad at me, you know?_

- I happen to think so too. - declared Remus, gaining a glare from Hermione while everyone laughed again - See?

_- Potter Men luck. - said Harry, attracting everyone's attention, especially James - It's a theory of mine concerning all Potter males. I have no idea if it is suitable for Potter born females too. OK, let's start with good luck. A Potter male always falls for the smartest, brightest and most beautiful woman. Consider your relation with Hermione. She is beautiful and considered as the smartest witch of her age, right? - _Hermione blushed again. She wanted to hid herself. Damn the Potter brothers_ - Daphne is the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts, and yes I'm also counting with Fleur, and is considered by all as the smartest witch of her age. - _It was Daphne's turn to blush. She knew she was beautiful but Harry considered her to be more beautiful than a veela? That earned him a snog right there. The comment on her being the brightest witch of her age didn't hurt either, in fact she liked it better _- Let's consider mum, she is quite a looker herself and she was..._

_- The brightest witch of her age, ok, I am definitively seeing the pattern here._

It was Lily's turn to blush and James grinned.

- See? Even my sons agree with me! Not only their mum is hot, she's brilliant. - Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

_- Even grandmother Dorea. - finished Harry with a grin._

_- Ok, and the rest? - asked Adam quite curious._

_- They all have a short temper concerning Potter men. - _revealed Harry. Adam snorted before starting to laugh and Harry chuckled. Even Vindy hid a huffed and Daphne glared and the marauders rolled on the floor again. Rose simply grinned.

- James Potter, I don't have a short temper concerning you or my sons. - Lily shouted and James shut up and rose immediately.

- Yes dear.

Sirius and Remus rolled even more.

- _By the way, speaking of Fleur, did you ever noticed her using her allure on you for the past months?_ - where the hell did that question came from, thought Daphne. She looked to Hermione and saw a glint in her eyes.

- _She did?_ - asked Harry innocently, completely oblivious. At Hogwarts everyone laughed again. Trust Harry Potter to be oblivious of any woman that weren't Daphne, his sister, his mother, Hermione and Astoria.

- Ah, I win, ten galleons! - shouted Hermione in glee. Daphne looked at her with a raised eyebrow - I bet with Adam that Harry didn't even noticed Fleur and her allure and he bet that he was simply ignoring her.

Daphne smirked, looking to the Beauxbattons group where Fleur Delacour was gaping after discover that her allure didn't work because Harry didn't notice her.

- _Maybe we should just face the music. - _Harry said, turning to Vindy.

_- It will take only a moment and then Vindy take yous back to Hoggywarts. - _Voldemort statue and Vindy popped out of the graveyard and as promised, Vindy popped back in just a few moments, enough for Adam grow pale and Harry get nervous.

_- We're so screwed. - _Everyone grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the following.

/

**Hi guys. Bad news. Because of work, personal reasons and my very own original stories to write, I am forced to schedule my time. I WILL TRY to upload a new chapter every week. For now, I will concentrate in "The Potters", since I am considering re-writing "Paid in Blood" as a betrayal story instead of time traveling, re utilizing all of the text already done. I haven't made a decision.**

**Feel free to comment your opinion on this chapter 3 of "The Potters" .**

**Chapter 3**

All anger that could have been felt quickly vanished when Daphne and Hermione saw their boyfriends appear some feet away from them. A brown missile tackled Adam and if it hadn't been for Hermione's shampoo, he could swear he was being raped when she fell on him and started to kiss him. Daphne was more moderate. She threw herself in Harry's arms and kissed him. No one noticed how madly their tongues were behaving and how their hands held their bodies or how Daphne wanted to rip Harry's basilisk armor.

The entire student's body rose and gave them a standing ovation, accompanied by shouts of "Potters".

- Hey, little and fragile sister here, can you stop exploring each other tonsils for a moment? - asked Rose with a grin. Daphne simply whispered something at Harry's ear and let go of him enough for Rose to tackle his eldest brother. By then, she had tears in her eyes.

- Don't do it again! - she sobbed, being hugged by her brother who found himself between his mother and father. Both were crying and Sirius and Remus wanted to hug him too.

- Merlin, Claws, come here. - Sirius and Remus pushed him to them and squeezed the seventeen years old boy. The chanting seemed to have doubled by then. Even Snape was clapping and smiling. Harry couldn't help it but to drop a tear. Madam Pomfrey rushed in and demanded to see the two boys, something Lily was already doing with Harry. Curiously, despite tired, scraped and bruised, Harry was perfectly fine.

- Second coming of Merlin, indeed... - whispered Lily Potter, not hiding her pride in her eldest, turning to Adam who was still in the floor, under Hermione, who seemed to be giving him an earful between kisses. Not that he minded the kisses.

Hermione eventually relented and allowed Lily to check her son. He had a scrapes and bruises but was fine.

- You two were awesome. - commented Remus - Damn, I knew you were good but damn... I bet they'll want to recruit you into the aurors or the unspeakables before the week is out.

- Nah, maybe only the unspeakables, these two would make everyone in the auror corps ashamed of their work or quit by the end of the first day. - replied Sirius with a laugh. He himself was a retired auror since his marriage and knew very well things hadn't change that much.

- I'd put my money on hiring them to train aurors. With those moves... - replied Cyrus Greengrass with a grin - I've never seen anything like it.

Both Harry and Adam blushed.

- Harry taught me pretty much everything I now. - Adam replied looking at his brother, who was embarrassed.

- He is a great teacher, isn't he? - asked Rose with a grin, who herself, along with Cassiopeia were also being tutored by Harry. Even Astoria had some training sessions with Daphne, Adam and Hermione, given by Harry. Daphne smirked and hugged him by the arm.

- Yes he is. - she replied, kissing him softly in the cheek.

- Great, incoming problems. - replied Sarah Lupin, noticing the minister, Bagman, the juri members and the Longbottom family, followed by Ron and Ginny Weasley, approaching them. Harry had a thought and step forward, raising his hand. Everyone noticed him and silence fell. After a moment, Harry cast a sonorus on himself.

- Everyone saw everything, right? - he asked. His response, a loud yes coming from all stands could be heard in Hogsmeade. After a few moments, when everything quiet down again, Harry spoke again - I'm sorry if we killed your parent's. - Harry said and silence fell again. It was the first time most of them thought that some of them may just had lost a father, mother or both - However, they made their choice when they joined the dark bastard. They attacked first and we finish them. War is war. - Harry continued, his voice passionate - If you want vengeance, I'll be happy to oblige. - many gasped, especially Slytherins. None would go against Harry Potter, especially after what they saw. Even Theodore Nott, who saw his father cursed by one of the Potters knew it would be folly to try anything - You have one week to approach me and challenge me or even to declare blood feud, if you want. After that period, if you attack me or mine, I shall kill you as I would kill any deatheater. Are we understood? - No one replied, shocked as they were - ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?

At Harry's second shout, the commotion returned. Harry would do it, that's for sure. He always kept his promises.

- We are! - shouted someone, followed by pretty much everyone. Harry simply nodded and turned to see his family smirking and grinning. Of course, it didn't last because the problems arrived then.

- So, you admit that you killed several proeminent figures of our society? - Fudge bellowed, getting purple - Aurors, arrest the Potters!

Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Greengrasses, Hermione and almost everyone in the stands and the foreign schools drew their wands against the minister.

- I advise against it, minister. - replied Karkaroff with a smirk. He didn't like the two boys but after seeing them defeating the dark lord, he had nothing but respect for them.

- I agree. - replied a woman coming behind Fudge followers. She was wearing auror's robes and had a monocle in her left eye and a very angry look - These boys have just defeated the resurrected dark lord, killed his minions and you want them arrested? I'd give them an order of Merlin, first class. - The shouts of agreement from everyone would indicate any smart person the right path to follow. Fudge was not a smart man, though.

- They killed several purebloods... - he started - I am the minister of magic, I demand you to... - he never finished because by then, Director Amelia Bones had cast a silencio on the irritating man.

- Mr and Mr Potter, I thank you with all my heart for what you have done this day. - Bones announced, stepping forward - And as much as it pains me, I am forced to agree that the ministry may be compromised. I would, however, like to offer my help in whatever way I can so that we may get rid of Voldemort once and for all.

- Ah, very good, my dear madam Bones. - clapped Dumbledore with twinkling eyes - It's always good to see cooperation for the greater good...

- It's not fair, I am the boy-who-lived, it should be me to defeat You-know-Who. - cried Neville Longbottom, supported by his father.

- If you want, be my guest. - replied Adam, holding Hermione to himself before she could go on a rant against the spoiled brat and hurt him - Find a way to kill him permanently and get the glory.

- Maybe he will! - shouted Ron Weasley, while Ginny was starting to look to Adam with other eyes. Lustful eyes.

- This is an outrage. You said that there was a prophecy, that only the marked one could kill You-Know-Who. - shouted Alice Longbottom.

- Prophecy? - asked madam Bones, looking surprised, while Dumbledore paled - What prophecy?

- I believe this should be discussed in my office. - claimed Dumbledore, being interrupted by James Potter.

- In 1981, Dumbledore told us of a prophecy that indicated that one with the power to vanquish the dark lord would be born in the end of July, Adam or Neville. Unfortunately, somehow, the dark lord learned part of the prophecy - no one noticed Snape flinch and pale. No one noticed that everyone was hearing everything - and both us and the Longbottoms decided to go into hiding. Only Peter Pettigrew was a traitor and told the dark lord we would all be in Longbottom manor for Halloween. He stroke then but luckily was defeated before he could kill any of the boys.

- What did this prophecy say? - asked madam Bones, angered at Dumbledore, as was everyone else - And do you know how the dark lord was defeated then?

- We don't know the prophecy and how the dark bastard was defeated doesn't matter, only that he was. - replied Rose Potter, of all people. Professor McGonagall rose her eyebrows and pursed her lips in a line, almost twitching up - For now, I believe my brothers won the tournament and we would all like to rest in family.

Rose Potter clearly was Lily Potter's daughter. Same personality, same attitude, same intelligence and both scary witches when they wanted. The only difference was Rose black hair and her age of 12. Harry and Adam chuckled and James, Sirius, Andrea, Remus and Sarah laughed. Lily simply glared at everyone she didn't consider family.

- None of them brought the cup... - Bagman started to say, being interrupted by Vindy popping in, carrying the tri-wizard's cup, handing it to his masters.

- Yous forgot this trinket, masters. - the elf said, making them laugh.

- Thanks Vindy, you are the best. - thanked Adam Potter, holding it for one side and giving the other side to Harry to grab.

- At three? - Adam suggested, which Harry agreed. Adam counted to three and both rose the cup to the air, being hailed by shouts and clapping from everyone in the stands. Only, Adam let go of the cup in mid-rise and Harry only noticed after the festivities began, when everyone was clapping for him, shouting his name and only his. He looked to his brother and noticed him grinning, as long as everyone of the family and Daphne was extremely proud of him.

- What the hell? - he asked his brother, raising an eyebrow.

- Pranked you, big bro. - replied Adam with a grin, among the noise. Everyone understood the reason Adam gave up the cup. His brother deserved it more and it was his brother that defeated the dark lord. It was his brother that helped him when he needed, that trained him. His brother that saved his life. Adam loved his brother and be second to Harry Potter in the Tri-Wizard tournament was no shame at all, only a great accomplishment. Hermione thought it too because she kissed Adam's cheek and whispered how proud she was of him for what he had done. Everyone else was clapping by then, shouting Harry's name. Harry smirked at his brother and hugged him, raising the cup so everyone could see.

Thanks to some persuasion, the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Greengrasses and Hermione were able to leave Hogwarts for the night, taking a portkey directly into Potter Manor. Dumbledore hadn't like the idea but he had no choice in the matter, considering all children's magical guardians were the ones taking them. Dumbledore was left fuming, without understanding why the anger and animosity against him.

Vindy had already prepared some drinks in the living room, as well as prepared everything according with mistress Lily's orders. The couches were organized in a circle and there was a table with a pensive in the center. There was already a memory inside, waiting for them all.

- Rosey, can you do the honors? - asked Harry, to which Rose nodded and drew her wand. She started to mutter some incantation and as soon as she finished, several monitoring spells started to glow from everyone's bodies.

- I hate that old bastard. - snorted Adam, drawing his wand, pointing to himself, being stopped by Harry.

- Rose? - Harry waved to her and she gulped - It's ok, Rose, you don't have to do it if you don't want to...

- I want to but I don't know it I'm able to... - replied the youngest Potter.

- Do it in parseltongue, if you're not sure you can in the normal way. - suggested Adam - But the spell in parselmagic is far more powerful and you might get a wrong idea of your limits.

- Yes, what he said. - smirked Harry.

- You're a parselmouth too? - asked Astoria, very surprised.

- Yeah. - replied Rose, blushing - It's a family trait.

- But, from whom? - asked Elizabeth Greengrass, noticing Lily blushing - Lily?

- Can you imagine that I hid it all my life only to be taught by my children how to exploit it? - confessed Lily while James grinned - I discovered that I am descendant of a squib line that descends from Slytherin. All wizards that come from that line are parselmouths.

Those that didn't know gaped.

- Finite Maximus! - declared Rose and a flash happened. She cast the previous spell again and almost all monitoring spells had been terminated.

- Well done, Rosey. - complimented Harry with a smile. Rose smiled and did it again, helped by her brothers until all spells were terminated.

- Now, I believe some of you want answers, correct? - asked James, turning to the Greengrasses, Hermione. All others knew. James and Lily were the first, Sirius, Andrea, Remus and Sarah followed, Adam too, as soon as he was five and so was Rose. Cassiopeia had been the last to learn the truth.

- I know some of it. - replied Daphne, squeezing Harry's hand. Hermione became nervous when she noticed Adam serious looks.

- Hermione, you can back out now, if you want, but I really like you and I want you to be a part of my life... forever. - whispered Adam. She merely kissed him in reply and forced him to sit next to her. She wanted to know.

- Tomorrow, everyone will know that Adam is the real boy-who-lived, courtesy of both Voldemort and the press. - replied James, again looking for the same people - We want to show you the truth of what happened that night.

Cyrus and Elizabeth looked among them and to Astoria, who nodded back. After reaching an agreement, James nodded.

- Very well, in that case, you should know that what Voldemort said about Harry was truth. - replied Lily, picking a small vial with a silvery substance inside - This is a copy of Harry's memory of that night.

Hermione looked at Harry with fear and awe. Harry really faced the dark lord at four? Daphne knew some of it and squeezed Harry's arm even more. The Greengrasses, somehow, always believed it to be truth since hearing it.

- We will show you the memory of the night Harry told me and James. - Lily explained, looking at Harry, lovingly as only a mother could - When he was five years old.

- But... - started Cyrus, interrupted by Adam.

- This memory shows my mum and dad seeing Harry's memory. - Satisfied, Cyrus nodded. Lily hit the runes of the pensive with her wand and James dimed the lights of the room until only the light of the pensive remained.

_Everyone saw five year old Harry playing with two year old Adam while James and Lily watched._

_- It's time for bed, honeys. - called Lily, grinning at her sons. Harry smiled to his mother and turned again to his brother._

_- Come on, Adam, time to bed. - said Harry, extended his arms to his brother._

_- No, Ha'ii, not ti'ed. - replied Adam, huffing._ Hermione found it adorable.

_- Adam, you heard mommy. - replied Harry, raising an eyebrow - You want mommy angry with us?_

_- No. - replied Adam, getting into Harry's arms - Mommy sca'y ang'y.._

Both real James and memory James snorted, trying not to laugh while both real and memory Lily glared at them.

_- Yes she is, Adam. - replied Harry, smiling - Remember, always blame daddy, uncle Paddy or uncle Moony. - _The Potter kids tried to held their laugh, especially Rose who almost had to bite her hand. Cassiopeia laughed hard and the marauders huffed.

_- Say goodnight Adam. - said Lily and Adam hugged Harry and James, turning to his mother and going with her to bed._

_- You know, son, I'm jealous. - said James, picking Harry in the air and putting him on his neck - Your brother likes more of you than me. _

_James laughed but Harry didn't react. James passed in front of a mirror and was scared when he saw his son face, almost teary._

_- Harry, son, what's wrong? - asked James, taking Harry from his back into a embrace. Harry sobbed and hugged his father. For a moment, James concern was visible._

_- Do... Do we have a thing to see mimoires? - asked Harry, looking at his father, his eyes still teary._

_- To see what, Harry? - asked James, not understanding - Mimoires?_

_Only at third attempt, with Harry pointing to his head, James realized he meant memories._

_- Yes, we have a pensive. Why? - asked James, concerned and not understanding his son interest._

_- Pen-Pensive. - articulated Harry, trying hard - Pensive... I want to show you and mommy a mimoi... me-mo-ry._

_By then, James was concerned._

_- About what, honey?_

_- Call mommy, daddy, please?_

_Not really able to do anything, James went to his study and sat Harry in a chair while he opened his vault and took the family pensive. He placed it in the table and picked his wand, summoning his stag patronus, summoning his Lily as soon as she was done with Adam._

_- Now, son, I want you to think hard in the memory you want to show us, ok? - Harry nodded and closed his eyes, trying hard. James took his wand to his son's temple and took a silvery substance attached to his wand, placing it in the pensive. Lily entered in the office moments later._

_- What's wrong? - she asked, noticing James look at their son._

_- Harry wanted to show us a memory. - explained James, looking at Harry - Lily, Harry cried..._

_Lily gasped. Harry was a happy boy, he rarely cried. She run to Harry but he stopped her._

_- Mommy, please, see the mi...me-mo-ry - Lily smirked seeing his bright son try hard - and then we talk._

_Scared, Lily gave her hand to James and both entered the pensive, very concerned._

_They saw themselves in a dark room, with a cot with two sleeping babies and a very scared old woman with a wand, casting a spell at the door. Lily was the first to see Harry in the corner, looking scared. James recognized Augusta Longbottom._

_- Merlin, it's Halloween last year. - said James, as Augusta turned back to Harry._

_- Harry, stay there and don't make a sound, all right? - the old woman said. Harry nodded and Augusta went between the cot with the babies and the door. No sound was heard until a blast opened the door, throwing parts through the room. Augusta lost her balance and fell, only to be greeted by a cold and evil laugh._

_- So, you are the one to keep the children safe? - asked the dark lord. Lily gasped, realizing Harry saw everything that had happened that night, even though he said he didn't. He said Augusta had put him to sleep as soon as Voldemort entered, before he saw him._

_- Get out from here, dark lord. - snapped brave Augusta, pointing him her wand - Leave these babies alone or I..._

_- Avada Kedava! - shouted the dark lord. A green light crossed the distance between him and the older women and she fell, wide eyed and dead on the floor. Voldemort laughed and aproached the babies who were crying. Sounds of battle could be heard below. James and Lily cringed._

_- Now, Adam Potter and Neville Longbottom... I do believe the one of the prophecy to be Adam Potter, the one with black hair, according with Wormtail... - the dark lord said to himself._

_- What?! - shouted Lily, as she heard the dark lord words. James paled. _

_- I shall kill you first, Adam Potter. - the dark lord announced, pointing his wand at the dark haired boy._

_- Leave my brother alone! - shouted a scared voice. Lily and James were terrified as they saw Harry standing, pointing Augusta's wand against the dark lord - Abracadabra! - shouted Harry and a green light came out of the wand against the dark lord who jumped back. By then Harry was pointing the wand again to the dark lord. With a silent expelliarmus, the wand jumped from Harry's hand._

_- Crucio! - Harry cried in pain and Lily jumped against Voldemort, overcoming her surprise and fascination that came over her as she saw her four year old son facing the dark lord and cast a spell that could be deadly. She forgot it was only a memory._

_- Harry! - she shouted in tears as she saw the dark lord holding the cruciatus for several seconds. After stopping, the dark lord pinned Harry to the wall and approached him._

_- Who are you, boy? - he asked. Harry was in pain and scared but still he faced the dark lord who wanted to hurt his brother._

_- Harry Potter. - he said, hiding his fear. The dark lord laugh._

_- Well met, Harry Potter, I am the dark lord Voldemort and I'm going to kill your brother and the Longbottom boy. After them, I'm going to kill you._

_Voldemort turned his back on Harry and pointed his wand at Adam._

_- ADAM! - shouted Harry in tears._

_- HA'II! - replied baby Adam, his very first words, his brother's name. Lily and James both were in tears._

_Harry body glowed golden but the dark lord didn't realized it. Augusta's body glowed the same golden color as Harry's just as the dark lord chanted the killing curse._

_- Avada Kedava! - he shouted in victory, pointing at Adam's forehead. Adam's body glowed golden as the killing curse struck him, creating his lightning scar and the killing curse rebounded on him. The dark lord wasn't able to dodge and was hit fully in the chest. He cried in pain, fury and agony and his body was consumed by a golden light, remaining only the robes._

_The cot legs snapped and the bed fell. Luckily the babies were safe and fine, only at centimeters from the ground except for the bleeding scar on Adam and the debris had made a s shaped cut in Neville's forehead. They both were crying and Adam was also sobbing his brother's name._

_- Ha'ii. - Harry fell on the floor exhausted and dragged himself to his brother, Hugging him. Only then, when he felt his brother hugging him back, Harry fell unconscious._

_James and Lily gaped. What they saw... It hadn't been Neville at all, it was Adam and somehow, Harry helped Adam... They looked at each other, seeing the memory changing again. They saw James holding Harry as Lily was checking Adam next to them._

_- Daddy? - asked Harry, afraid._

_- Dear Merlin, Harry, your fine! - shouted James, holding hugging his son._

_- My baby boys. - Lily cried, hugging him too with Adam, who was crying at her arms._

_- Harry, my dear boy, can you tell us what happened here? - asked a voice behind them, the clear voice of Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't let go and sobbed._

_- Harry, answer the headmaster, ok? - asked Lily. Harry looked at his father, then at Lily and after that at Adam._

_"He came here to kill Adam..." thought Harry, his thoughts heard by both Lily and James, in tears "Daddy said to protect Adam..., my little brother"_

_- I-I don't know, sir. - lied Harry, not looking at the old man - the evil man entered and said he came for Neville. Auntie 'gusta pointed the wand at me and I felt tired and woke up now. - It was an awful lie, Harry knew it. His mommy always told him he shouldn't lie._

_- Ah, I see. - said Dumbledore, with regret - Fortunately, I believe I have an idea of what happened. Neville magic is very strong, and Harry and Adam's is not. For this reason, I believe Neville is the one of the prophecy I told you and it was Neville that vanquished the dark lord. And there are traces of the avada kedava in the room. Somehow, Neville seems to have survived the curse. This is truly a miracle. _

_Real James and Lily looked at Harry and saw him scowl. They look at Dumbledore, to whom Harry was looking and they saw the reason. Dumbledore had a strange glint in his eyes._

_"I need to protect Adam." was Harry's last thought before they were ejected from the memory. As soon as Lilly found herself in the real world, she turned around and found Harry levitating a book to a shelf. Wandlessly. First she gaped. Then she called him, making him drop the book and then she ran to him and hugged him. Lily cried and James joined them, hugging them too._

_- You were so brave my dear son, so brave. - James whispered._

_- We must protect Adam. - replied Harry, very simply, with tears in his eyes - From the evil man and Dumbledore, we must protect my brother._

_Lily and James looked at their son in awe._

_- But Harry, Dumbledore can help. He has to know... - started James._

_- NO! - shouted Harry, for the first time ever raising his voice to his father - Let them think Neville is the one they want. We can protect Adam. We can learn and train and be strong for him. If anyone come for the savior, they will go for Neville and Adam will be safe. If no one comes, Adam will still be safe. No one needs to know but the family. To help and protect Adam._

_"How come my son is this smart?" James asked himself "Or this Slytherin?" James looked at Lily and saw the same doubts in her face. Then he got it. Harry was a Potter and family came first. Harry used all his four year old considerable cunning to protect his brother. Brave, yes, but much more cunning._

_James Potter was very proud of his son and so was Lily Potter._

_- To protect Adam. - Lily said, kissing Harry's cheek._

_- To protect Adam. - James replied with a smile._

_- To protect Adam. - said Harry, hugging his parents._

Hermione was shivering in fear. She was also in awe and embraced to Adam, who himself was shivering, especially as he saw Voldemort crucioing Harry. The Potters, the Lupins and the Blacks were solemn. They had seen, they knew it and they were part of it. Daphne simply grabbed Harry's face and kissed him. She cried too, but she was so proud of him. It hurt when she heard his screams of pain, when she saw his fear and his pain. She was so proud of him in the end. Proud of the man he became, to protect his family.

Astoria cried and ended awed and fascinated with what she had seen. Cyrus and Elizabeth simply gaped. They saw their daughter kissing their future son-in-law and were very proud of the man their daughter had chosen.

James opened a bottle of firewhiskey and filled several cups, giving butterbeers to the youngest.

It was a silent toast, but everyone thought the same. To Harry and Adam.

Hermione opened the door of the room she was in and walked silently through the corridor to Adam's room. She had cried everything on Adam's shoulder but she couldn't sleep alone, knowing she almost lost him. He left her in her room not ten minutes before and there she was, dressed with one of Adam's quidditch jerseys.

- What are you doing? - asked Daphne's voice. Hermione jumped of surprise and looked around, not seeing Daphne. In a moment, Daphne drop the disillusionment charm, appearing before Hermione.

- You couldn't sleep? - asked Daphne, to which Hermione nodded.

- I'm too nervous. - the gryffindor witch explained, while the slytherin nodded.

- You're going to Adam's room, aren't you? - asked Daphne, with no signs of mockery or taunting. Hermione simply nodded - Do you know the anti-contraceptive charm?

Hermione blushed.

- Daphne! I'm too young... - she was silenced by Daphne's raised hand.

- Things happen, Hermione. - Daphne explained, waving her hand before Hermione's womb, casting the charm wandlessly - Should anything happen, the charm will hold until tomorrow. If not, well, no harm done...

Hermione blushed, thinking of the implications Daphne meant. She was too young for sex.

- Did you ever... - Hermione asked, blushing and making Daphne blush.

Daphne nodded.

- Harry ? - asked Hermione, fighting the urge to slap herself for a stupid question.

- Who else? - smiled Daphne. They had been best friends since they were nine and dating since twelve - Just be careful, all right?

- I will. Thank you.

Harry was on his balcony, watching the stars, thinking on all that happened when he heard his brother in the balcony to his left.

- Beautiful night, isn't it? - Adam asked, looking to the sky as Harry was doing. Harry was wearing only pajama's trousers and Adam was wearing a T-shirt and pajama's trousers.

- It is. - replied Harry. None of them said a word for several moments.

- Thank you, Harry. - said Adam, looking to his brother, smiling and with a tear falling from his eyes - Thank you for everything.

- We are brothers, Adam. There's nothing you, me and Rosey wouldn't do for each other. - Harry replied and Adam grinned.

- I know, but it was you that risked your short life for me. It was you that taught me all I know. It was you that always stood by me... Thanks, bro.

Harry walked to the balcony and levitated himself to Adam's balcony, were both brothers hugged. They broke the hug when they noticed someone entering Adam's room. Harry smirked and levitated himself back to his balcony.

- Be careful with the hormones. - was Harry's only advice to his brother, before Adam entered his room again.

Harry entered his own room and saw Daphne lying on his bed. She saw him and called him to her with two fingers.

Harry smiled and went to her.

**yeah, I have no idea where this last part came from but hey, it's done... Any comments?**


End file.
